


【盾冬】For Friendship, Perhaps

by sibasin



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 01:35:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9267788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sibasin/pseuds/sibasin
Summary: 大概是為了友情。簡單說，就是自以為是單戀的吧唧被自以為是單戀的大盾調教的一篇雙向暗戀肉（。一開始大概會覺得大盾有點糟糕，吧唧也太寵大盾了，但其實……能吃再點吧（其實算是這篇塗鴉（http://sibasin.lofter.com/post/3ca9d4_daeadaf）的衍生，但風格差很多就是XD）





	

＿＿＿

 

 

這都是為了史蒂夫。

這只是友情。

即使正全身赤裸，呈大字型地被綑綁在床上，還必須忍受著下體被異物入侵的痛苦以及羞於啟齒的快樂，巴奇也只是咬著牙阻止自己呻吟出聲，緊閉著雙眼，不斷在心中對自己那麼說。

跪坐在巴奇大開的雙腿間，一手撫弄著巴奇勃起的性器，史蒂夫另一隻手正埋在巴奇因大量潤滑劑而濕潤的臀縫間。

那處原本緊小的洞口現在被史蒂夫的三根手指撐開來，時而搓刺、旋轉，時而變換角度擺動、抽送，伴隨著李子香氣的潤滑劑，翻攪著巴奇內部敏感的嫩肉。

巴奇難耐地低喘著氣，眉頭緊蹙，肌膚泛著紅潮，不管是史蒂夫對自己後穴開拓所帶來的脹痛、性器被撫弄的快感，還是耳邊那淫穢的水聲都讓他既羞恥又興奮，胸膛不住起伏，身軀打顫，並不時地因突如其來的電流般的刺激而抽搐。

「巴奇……難受嗎？」一遍進行著對巴奇的愛撫跟擴張，史蒂夫趨身向前，張嘴輕咬住巴奇顫慄著的乳尖上，低聲問道：「還是舒服……？」

巴奇身體震了一下，睜開因汗水跟淚水而濕漉的綠眸，滿臉通紅地看向微笑著趴著自己胸口的史蒂夫。

「嗯嗯……都有……啊……別咬那裡……我……我會……」

「會……怎麼樣？」

明明已經從手中巴奇跳動的陰莖以及收縮的肉壁感覺得到巴奇快要高潮，史蒂夫卻還明知故問，並加快了雙手的動作，摩擦著巴奇的柱身同時搓刺著巴奇的前列腺，帶給巴奇近乎暴力般的快樂。

即將高潮的預感讓巴奇下意識地想從這可怕的快感掙扎，卻因為被捆綁著而力不從心，只能拼命搖晃著腦袋，盡可能將喘息及呻吟咬在嘴裡。

就在史蒂夫吸吮著被咬出了齒印的小小肉粒的瞬間，巴奇像是被強烈的電流襲擊，身子大大一震，再也忍不住仰頭發出了高昂的呻吟。

「啊……啊……！」

拱起身子，巴奇全身一陣痙攣，雙手不由自主地抽搐，拉扯綑著他手腕的繩子，因極度的快樂而尖叫著射在了史蒂夫的手中。

看著巴奇因高潮而恍惚的喘息著，史蒂夫捧起了巴奇又濕又紅的臉，吻去了他眼角的淚水。

「你很棒……巴奇……」

在巴奇因淚水而有些模糊的視線中，史蒂夫那雙因濃密的情慾而深沉的藍眸眼神望著巴奇，就像是望著什麼珍愛的寶物一樣，但巴奇只是再度閉上了眼睛，一邊放任著史蒂夫將唇移到自己唇上，一邊在心裡對自己低語：別自作多情了，詹姆斯，那只是史蒂夫的一時動情而已。

就算他們擁有肉體關係，但他們並不是戀人，不管史蒂夫會對巴奇有性欲的理由是什麼，打從一開始，史蒂夫就只是想上他而已，因為史蒂夫從未跟巴奇說過他愛他。

大約半年前，巴奇在意外的情況下撞見史蒂夫躲在浴室自慰－－嘴裡還念著自己的名字。

震驚之下，巴奇不小心用左手捏壞了浴室的門把，被史蒂夫發現，沒想到對方大方承認他的確是想要幹他，一時之間無法做出任何回應的巴奇躲了史蒂夫幾天，但最後因為不忍心看到史蒂夫意氣消沉的模樣，就答應了史蒂夫。

史蒂夫是現在巴奇選擇活著的唯一原因，如果史蒂夫想要幹自己，巴奇想不出任何拒絕的理由。

巴奇並沒有跟男人上床的經驗，更何況他經歷了那麼多事情，對於跟他人親密接觸這種事已經沒有了興趣－－簡單來說，巴奇算是有點後天的性冷感。

但那是在與史蒂夫上床之前的事了。現在的巴奇的肉體在史蒂夫每天執拗的愛撫跟開發之下，變得相當敏感，即使只是揉捏著大腿內側都能夠感受到顫慄的快感－－就像現在這樣。

「你顫抖得好厲害……巴奇……這裡也是……抽搐著……」

厚實寬大的手掌揉捏著巴奇被綁在一起的雙腿內側相對柔軟明感的肌肉，早已蓄勢待發的陰莖在巴奇合不攏的穴口處徘徊，一下頂進去一點，卻又往後退出，弄得巴奇難耐地扭動著腰臀，哽咽著哀求。

「別玩了……快點進來……史蒂夫……」

巴奇的小洞像是欲求不滿似地收縮著，濕熱柔滑的嫩肉在史蒂夫捅進去地時候歡天喜地湧上去，又在史蒂夫抽離時依依不捨地含著他，讓史蒂夫欲罷不能。

「別急……放輕鬆，巴奇……我怕會傷了你……」

「你不會……我很……很強壯的……」

盡管巴奇已經是近乎啜泣的渴求著，但史蒂夫還是相當小心，緩慢地插進一點、又緩慢地抽出一些，巴奇幾乎都哭了出來，但他也知道，史蒂夫為何如此小心，還將自己的雙手綑綁起來的原因。

因為他們之間第一次的性交結果非常糟糕。

糟糕的原因並非沒有同性性行為的知識－－雖然史蒂夫從未有過性經驗，而巴奇自己也沒有跟同性做過，但史蒂夫很認真地學習了各種關於同性之間如何性愛的方法跟注意事項，而巴奇自己也做好了各種心理準備。

導致第一次的經驗以慘痛結果收場的原因，其實很單純，結論就是－－史蒂夫的陰莖太大，巴奇的屁股洞太小。

盡管史蒂夫事前的準備動作相當細膩，耐心地擴張又仔細潤滑，但在進入的時候還是撕裂了巴奇，而性交這種事當然不是捅進去就好，還得進進出出，再加上史蒂夫是第一次做愛，難免太過興奮，只顧著自己的快樂，抓住了巴奇的腰橫衝直撞。

於是在一切都結束之後，等在清醒過來的史蒂夫面前的，是癱軟著身子，被蹂躪得下體流血，身上到處是紅腫的咬痕，以及腰間青一塊紫一塊的捏痕，滿臉淚水陷入半昏迷狀態的巴奇。

在那之後，巴奇躺在床上休息了好幾天，期間都是史蒂夫自願照顧他。

雖然受了傷的是自己，痛的也是自己，但看到史蒂夫那因自責而不斷道歉的臉，心疼又焦急的巴奇並沒有細想，就安慰史蒂夫說：「沒有關係，第一次總會流點血，等熟練了就會好多了。」

沒想到這句話似乎點燃了史蒂夫，讓他燃起了挑戰的熱情。

「對……熟練……巴奇，我會努力。」

巴奇還記得史蒂夫是如何激動地握著自己的雙手，以及那雙認真的藍眼中所散發出的光芒。

從那一天開始，等到巴奇身體恢復之後，史蒂夫就非常積極地對巴奇進行各種性感帶的開發。

史蒂夫從不用道具，都是手口並用，仔細地對巴奇身上每一吋肌膚愛撫、親吻、舔拭，原本沒什麼感覺的乳頭，如今已經成為了巴奇最敏感的部位，

到了現在，巴奇甚至有種錯覺，自己的全身上下不管是什麼地方，只要被史蒂夫碰觸，都能夠感受到如電流般的酥麻快感。

更不用說是下身正被緩慢侵入最深處的腸道，那處本該用於排泄的地方，如今彷彿變成了專門接納史蒂夫的性器，只是被插入的過程，都讓巴奇舒服得全身顫抖。

「唔……啊……」

像是經歷了漫長的折磨，史蒂夫終於將整根肉棒都深深埋入了巴奇體內。

粗熱的硬挺將自己柔軟緊小的肉壁幾乎撐到了極限，光是呼吸時的起伏都能讓巴奇清楚感覺到體內碩大肉棒的存在，難以言喻的飽脹感讓巴奇嘆出了滿足的濕熱氣息。

史蒂夫並沒有太大的進出動作，只是抱著巴奇顫慄的腰，扭動著腰，不停用著堅硬的頂部碾摩著巴奇的內部，敏感的肉壁被鈍圓的龜頭頂壓磨蹭著，強烈的酸麻感讓巴奇全身顫抖，情不自禁地張嘴呻吟，旋即被史蒂夫封在唇裡。

緊緊抱著巴奇，史蒂夫一邊用舌頭攪弄著巴奇濕熱的口腔黏膜，一邊用陰莖操弄著巴奇溫軟的腸道黏膜，來自上下的強烈快感使得巴奇腦中一片空白，迎來了沒有射精，卻比射精更強烈的高潮。

隨著史蒂夫加快了律動，在越發激烈的抽插下，巴奇身子痙攣著閉著眼睛，沉浸在個女人一樣被史蒂夫操幹的快樂中，恍恍惚惚地想：他並不是同性戀，他只是……只是因為這個正在操他的男人是史蒂夫。

這個世界上最完美偉大的英雄，是不可能愛上殺人如麻的人形兵器，他現在只是在利用自己發洩性欲而已。

有一天史蒂夫會找到那個他發自內心深愛著的女孩（或者男孩，只要他喜歡）直到那天之前，只要史蒂夫想要，巴奇都會為了他自願敞開雙腿。

感受到腹內被射入的溫熱液體慢慢盈滿自己內部，巴奇有些恍惚地低喃著。

「我的裡面……舒服嗎……？」

「你很棒，巴奇……很棒……」

身軀小幅度地痙攣著，巴奇在快樂跟痛苦的茫然中闔上了雙眼，淚水混著汗水滑落了眼角。

如果有人問起，巴奇想，他會忽略自己心上的刺痛酸疼，輕聲回答－－一切都是為了友情。

因為，他很清楚自己根本沒有被史蒂夫所愛的資格。

 

 

 

 

＊＊＊　＊＊＊　　＊＊＊

 

 

 

 

「巴奇……我愛你……」

確認巴奇沉沉睡去之後，史蒂夫將依然堅挺的自身深埋在著被柔嫩緊實的濕熱肉壁擁抱著的極樂天堂中，緊抱著巴奇，俯身將自己的唇輕輕覆在巴奇紅紅的耳際，一個字一個字慢慢地述說著他對巴奇那近乎瘋狂的愛意。

他很清楚巴奇對自己所抱持著的並不是愛情，會答應被自己侵犯，除了因為巴奇的本性就是如此溫柔的人以外，也是因為他們對彼此而言，是這個世界上獨一無二的存在。

巴奇會為了史蒂夫做任何事，就像史蒂夫同樣也會為了巴奇那麼做，甚至與全世界為敵。

但史蒂夫對巴奇抱持著不只是純粹的友情，其中還混雜了親情、歉疚，以及充滿著情慾跟獨佔欲的扭曲愛情。

一開始會被巴奇發現自己念著他的名字手淫並不是意外，而是史蒂夫精心策畫的。

他比誰都清楚巴奇的個性，也很了解，如今在現在這個世界上，自己的存在對巴奇有多重要，就像巴奇對自己來說，是即使整個世界來換他都絕不讓步的珍貴寶物。

但他那個珍貴的寶物，卻老是看輕自己，視自己生命如草芥，巴奇曾經跟史蒂夫提過，他有計畫要一一走訪那些被身為冬兵時的他所殺害的受害者的家屬，當面跟他們道歉，並讓他們決定自己的生死。

當初在西伯利亞中了澤莫的計，與被憤怒衝昏頭的東尼對峙時，如果不是史蒂夫當機立斷要巴奇快跑，或許被罪惡感囚禁的巴奇會就這麼一動也不動，等著東尼殺死自己。

甚至盡管巴奇從沒對史蒂夫說過，但史蒂夫心底總有個感覺，如果不是為了怕自己會難過，巴奇恐怕早在恢復記憶不久後就選擇自殺謝罪。

而自從史蒂夫跟巴奇在帝查拉的好意下來到了瓦干達之後，巴奇的自毀傾向更加地明顯，特別是巴奇很害怕被愛著，特別是被史蒂夫用愛情對待這件事－－甚至嚴重到起排斥反應。

普通的擁抱並沒有問題，一旦史蒂夫對他表白，並做出任何對巴奇擁有愛情的親密舉動，巴奇就會全身抽搐、痙攣，然後失去意識。醒來後，會失去所有關於史蒂夫告白開始到昏厥中間的所有記憶。

第一次發作，是史蒂夫終於決定對巴奇表白自己內心隱藏多年的對巴奇的愛情之後。

當他紅著臉，擁抱著巴奇，對他說出我愛你時，巴奇突然全身一震，接著像是被電擊般渾身抽搐，尖叫著翻起白眼昏倒在驚慌失措的史蒂夫懷中。

好不容易鼓起勇氣告白，結果卻是看著心愛的人在自己懷中痛苦尖叫的景象嚇壞了史蒂夫，而且在巴奇醒來後，就像什麼事都沒發生過一樣的問史蒂夫「發生什麼事了，怎麼那麼緊張的表情？」時，更是讓史蒂夫一時之間不知該怎麼反應。

當史蒂夫抱持著一線希望，對巴奇解釋並再度開口表白，卻只是看到巴奇再次嚴重痙攣發作後，他立刻決定帶著巴奇去找醫生。

在帝查拉派出的醫療團隊幫忙，以及多次的發作經驗之下，他們大概了解巴奇的症狀是來自於對愛情的過敏反應，特別是來自於史蒂夫的愛情，至於確切起因目前不明，既然原因不明當然找不到治療的方法。

唯一能抑止巴奇症狀的方法，就是不讓他感受到史蒂夫的愛情。也不能讓巴奇知道在他身上的這個奇妙的症狀，因為就算不是史蒂夫親口說出口，光是讓巴奇得知史蒂夫原來愛著自己，就足以引發症狀，然後失去記憶，而且每次發作都比上一次嚴重。

也就是說為了巴奇好，史蒂夫只能將對巴奇的愛情深埋在心中，再也無法對巴奇告白、也不能表現出愛情，因為巴奇不會記得，只是帶給巴奇巨大的痛苦而已，甚至還可能害死巴奇。

即使如此史蒂夫還是想要得到巴奇的一切，他想要確保巴奇的存在，他想要讓巴奇對活著這件事發自內心感到輕鬆快樂，他想要－－讓巴奇永遠陪在自己身邊。

於是，就算明白這麼做很卑鄙，他利用了巴奇對自己的友情，佔有了他的肉體，還一步一步地讓他沉溺在性的快樂中，無法自拔。

……當然，史蒂夫很清楚，真正無法自拔的人，是自己。

自嘲地笑了笑，史蒂夫抬起上身，深情地凝視著沉睡著的巴奇。

他那尚未退去紅潮的肌膚依然火熱，而巴奇的體內更是溫暖，總是如此舒適、溫熱又緊密地擁抱著史蒂夫，當史蒂夫稍微擺動腰臀時，即使已失去意識，巴奇仍然因內部所受到的刺激而皺起了眉發出了呻吟，柔韌的肉壁不時隨著呼吸跟刺激而收縮蠕動著，讓史蒂夫捨不得離開這個溫柔的懷抱。

於是維持著插入的姿勢，史蒂夫再度俯身，擁抱著巴奇，輕輕解開綑綁著巴奇雙手的繩子，心疼地吻上右手腕上被摩擦出血的紅痕。

他比誰都不願傷了巴奇，但他不能讓巴奇在情動時擁抱自己，因為他怕自己會一時激動地說出我愛你－－事實上他曾經不小心在浴室做愛時那麼說過，結果就是巴奇緊急送醫。

所以，盡管史蒂夫很愛很愛巴奇，他也不能對他說出口，也不能讓他察覺，他只能讓巴奇認為他是利用他的肉體來洩慾而已。

如果有人問起，史蒂夫想，他會微笑著，低聲回答－－一切都是為了友情。

因為，他很清楚自己根本沒有愛巴奇的資格。

 

 

 

 

 

 

＿＿＿

 

 

What The Hell Is Friendship?

That Is Love!!


End file.
